Normally, of course, the atrioventricular (AV) cardiac valves have a right-to-left relationship with one another. The right-sided AV valve connects the right-sided atrium to the right-sided ventricle, and the left-sided AV valve connects the left-sided atrium to the left-sided ventricle. In rare cases, however, the AV valves are not parallel to one another but are crisscrossed, so that the right-sided atrium connects to the left-sided ventricle and the left-sided atrium connects to the right-sided ventricle. When this occurs, the AV valves have an anteroposterior relation. Since 1974, a number of patients with crisscrossed AV valves have been reported on, and most died early in life from either inadequate or excessive pulmonary blood flow, the latter by way of an associated large ventricular septal defect. This report was prompted by studying a man who lived 55 years with crisscrossed AV valves associated with double outlet right ventricle and pulmonic valve stenosis. This case is by far the oldest reported thus far with crisscrossed AV valves. Of the other 9 necropsy cases reported, 4 died during the first 2 months of life, 1 at 4 years, 2 at 8 years, 1 at 23 years and 1 at 25 years. Both of the 2 reported patients living longer than 20 years and our patient had obstruction to pulmonary blood flow, a near necessity for prolonged survival with transposition of the great arteries and ventricular septal defect or double-outlet right ventricle.